


Gold Star Gay

by Search_N_Destroy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Gay Male Character, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Queer Het, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, What-If, based on a adam lambert interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Search_N_Destroy/pseuds/Search_N_Destroy
Summary: Adam once admitted to Alan Carr on his chatty man show that he had once slept with a woman on his 29th Birthday after a lot of Tequila. lets delve back into Adams memories of this very special encounter....





	Gold Star Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and girls, so I was watching (re-watching really) an interview Adam did with Alan Carr on his chatty man show back in 2015/16ish about that one time on his 29th Birthday when he got drunk on Tequila and had sex with a woman. and it got me to thinking, I wonder what that would have been like? seeing as Adam, for good reason never mentioned who it was I didn't feel comfortable picking one of his 'well known' female friends so I made one up. all references in this story come from different interviews he's done over the years and an honorable mention of Mr Tommy Joe Ratliff (aka my dream husband) because I refuse to let Adommy die!!! - I hope you enjoy this work of fiction!

The sun had set and was not long off rising again as the music wound on, a chilled out background noise at this point. Tequila bottles littered the glitter covered floor as items of clothing and make up, discarded created the car crash that was Adam’s 29th birthday party.

As birthday parties went this was definitely one of the more eccentric, I mean sure Adam was well known for throwing a good party with plenty of booze and about a thousand costume changes for good measure but this was his best to date.

He’d had around two hundred people packed into his new home, all in varying states of inebriation and with entirely ridiculous costume choices. They’d partied in the lounge with topless butlers disco balls and a mechanical bull Adam had managed to procure from somewhere, they’d partied in the expansive infinity pool with its waterfall and a bizarre array of blow up animals and a couple male dolls thanks to some of his more lude friends.

 

They’d even headed out to the well-known nightclubs of LA where more friends had descended to make sure Adam had the best birthday because he was well loved amongst his friends.

He was always the life and soul of any gathering no matter how small and to be in his presence was like being in the sun, and let’s face it who doesn’t like to be in the sun soaking up those glorious rays of light. 

He’d made out with a few twinks, danced and even procured a few phone numbers but he was in no rush to be tied down, it’s not really how his career worked these days so here he was back at his house awaiting the rising of the sun with his best friend Emily.

He’d known her from way before he was famous, the good old San Diego days when he was just the overweight weird ginger jewish kid who was far too flamboyant and misunderstood for most in their town.

 

No glamour or sold out Queen shows, just good old fashioned karaoke in Adam’s beat up old room at his parents house, with a couple of bed sheets draped around their shoulders like imaginary gowns their favorite divas would wear.

She had been one of the first friends he had come out to at the age of 18 and she hadn’t batted an eyelid which he loved her for, she’d just simply shrugged and asked him if he wanted a medal or something sarcastically before returning to her bowl of lucky charms and the documentary on Tina Turner they had been watching.

She’d taught him how to do his make-up and wing womaned him on nights out to the underground gay clubs on the San Diego scene, which were far and few between but still she was there. She was the one who pushed him to follow his dreams of musical theatre, convinced and supported his move to LA and when the time was right push him to audition for American Idol.

He owed her a great deal really when he thought about it on sober days because without her love and support he really didn’t know where he’d be, probably in a ditch somewhere with a ball gag and a set of assless chaps she’d wagered which had made him snort out a laugh of mixed hilarity and indignation.

Emily was a pretty girl, she was petite and dainty with an athletic figure that supported her dancing career well. Her chocolate brown hair always sleek and shiny hung neatly to the middle of her back so perfectly Adam always wondered how she could be so put together all the time.

Her pale green eyes and ivory skin made her face stunning and inviting and much like Adam himself she was a great source of entertainment for all who knew her, sarcastic with a biting wit she was unlike most women in LA which is what made her so alluring to those she met and worked with.

 

They were both currently very drunk on tequila, sat on the carpeted floor of Adam’s walk in closet with feather bowers wound around their necks and empty bottles strewn around them.

They were quite alone now as the party had dissipated and everyone had finally gone home to sleep off their already materializing hangovers, which had prompted deep and meaningful conversations about life and love and everything in between.

They more or less had the same philosophy on most things and it was this which made them gravitate towards each other’s company the most out of all of their social circles, they were currently locked into a drunken deep life conversation about sexuality.

 

“So you’ve never slept with a girl right? Like only kissed that butch girl from choir on the beach that time?”

 

“BJ? Yeah… I kissed a few other girls too though, she taught me how to smoke a cigarette and she was my first kiss”

 

“But you weren’t attracted to her, or them for that matter” Emily stated rather than asking a question

 

“Nope, I knew I wanted penis” Adam laughed lightly “but kissing feels good no matter who it is”

 

Emily listed to one side slightly like a wilting plant “but if that’s the case how do you know you’re not bisexual? You know, if you’ve never had sex with a woman”     

 

Adam thought about it for a moment, his eyes seeming distant for a second before he came back to reality “How do you know you’re not bisexual if you’ve never had sex with another woman?” he countered slyly

 

“Adam! Be serious” she whined childishly which made him giggle at her impertinence

 

“I am being serious” he hiccupped, eyes drooping slightly make up sweated off so they looked like panda eyes.

 

“Well, I don’t like my own vagina so I doubt I’m a lesbian”

 

“That’s very sad, I like my penis…” he giggled naughtily as she rolled her eyes in response

 

She sat and stared at him for a while in something close to fascination, like she was trying to work him out even though she probably knew him better than he knew himself.

He caught the look she was exhibiting and in his very intoxicated state wondered why he had never seen it there before, they’d talked about sexuality and sex on many occasions but tonight felt different.

 

“Why are you asking this now?” he asked tipping his head to one side

 

“I just think if you can experience anything in life, you should experience it all. To make informed opinions” she shrugged

 

“You know I appreciate the beauty of woman, I am just not sexually attracted to that gender”

 

“But will you look back on your life and regret the things you did not do?” she asked sounding serious this time

 

Adam thought about it again, it would be interesting to see what it would be like on the other side of the coin so to speak. He couldn’t lie and say he’d ever really thought about it because he’d always known that he preferred men sexually, but the more his saturated brain thought about it the more it began to feel like a good idea to have the experience.

Seeing the conflicting thoughts swirling behind those blue eyes of his Emily decided to seize the moment and just say exactly what she had wanted to since this conversation had begun.

 

“Me and you should just sleep together. Think about it for a second, we trust each other so you don’t have to worry about someone exposing you to the media. I’ve always wanted to sleep with a gay guy and there won’t be any attachment because I love you in a different way, we can experiment and experience things together with no strings attached” she said everything so easily as if she were ordering a coffee at Starbucks.

 

Thing was Emily was right, she had absolutely no interest in ‘turning Adam’ she was just simply curious as to what he would think about sex with a woman instead of a man.

She was the type of person who liked to experience new things and compile data on it all once the research was complete, after all she had asked Adam several times to walk her through gay sex because she wasn’t a fan of anal herself so would often ask him to describe everything in explicit detail because she was always curious.

And what with Adam being very forward and unashamed when it came to bedroom antics he had always obliged her with very hilarious and in most cases raw and sensual depictions of his previous lovers.

 

He knew that with her he would be in safe hands and she knew the same of him, no weirdness afterwards as they were both only interested in the experimentation and nothing more.

And definitely no kissing and telling from either side for fame and the sake of selling tabloids, the more he thought about it actually the more he thought it sounded appealing.

Even though he wasn’t attracted to that specific gender it surely couldn’t hurt to see what all the fuss was about could it? Men and woman, Adam and Eve… as god intended.

 

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence about the whole thing Adam finally nodded sluggishly and slurred an ‘Okay”

 

Emily grinned and did a mini fist pump in the air which would have been adorable in most circumstances, but in this situation it just looked cringe worthy and Adam playfully face palmed himself.

Emily shuffled across the space between them so that she came to sit on Adams left hand side against the wall of the closet, she tipped her head back eyes on the ceiling as if she were trying to figure something out.

 

“There has to be kissing though” Adam nodded lazily and added an ‘uh huh’ for effect

 

“Are we going to do this now though? I’m getting tired honey and I don’t know how long I can stay awake” Adam sighed sleepily

 

“Hey!” she slapped him playfully with a back of the hand to his chest “Wake up buttercup it only gets better from here” and without anything further another tequila shot appeared from nowhere.

 

They clinked glasses and downed the fiery liquid quickly setting their glasses down on the floor again, the booze instantly waking them both up and re-energizing them with adrenaline.

“We can’t do this on the floor, Adam that’s weird” Emily hiccupped before staggering to her feet, Adam helping slightly by pushing her gently on the small of her back.

 

Once she wobbled slightly to an upright position she began tugging on Adam’s hands as if she thought her small frame could raise a 6ft 3” man to his feet by sheer willpower.

“wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had sex on the floor, to be honest it isn’t that bad” he laughed as he finally stood up to tower over the petite 5ft 4” dancer

 

“You’re such a whore!” she giggled leading him through to the bedroom he just shrugged with an easy smile as he followed her to his own bed.

 

She spun around to face him suddenly one hand resting on the side of his neck as the other pinched his chin between thumb and forefinger to draw his lips to hers.

They both instinctively closed their eyes as their lips met, the taste of alcohol and sin as they allowed entrance to each other’s mouths their tongues sliding over one another’s seductively.

The kiss wasn’t bad, it felt good and Adam wanted to feel good right now. He’d always firmly believed that kissing felt good no matter who it was because it was so sensual, but he couldn’t deny that her small feminine lips against his was so completely different to the raw animalistic power of two men kissing and he knew which one he preferred.

 

She began removing his black silk shirt, part of his Victorian ‘glampire’ outfit pushing it over his freckled shoulders smoothly and allowing it to drop to the floor.

She removed his pinstripe slacks next so that he was just stood in his black boxer shorts, he was just about to reciprocate with her clothing when his hands faltered momentarily, and sensing his nerves she removed her own clothes quickly to save the awkwardness leaving just her underwear.

She pushed him back so that the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed causing him to fall back taking her with him as they both fell gently onto the mattress.

 

They both erupted into a fit of uncontrollable giggles as she lay on top of him, once they subsided the kissing resumed for a few moments before Emily jumped up to straddle Adam’s hips.

She stared at him for a few minutes as if contemplating something and he frowned “Having second thoughts?” he said thickly through the haze.

 

“Nope! I just want to be better than your twinkie boys” she said confidently “Like I need to show you how awesome vaginas are, also you once said to me that gay men are better at head then woman” she said thoughtfully

 

“Well, yeah because they have a penis Em, so they know what to do with it” he snorted

 

“Oh we’ll see about that!” sliding down so that she was kneeling at the end of the bed, as Adam was so tall compared to her, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down and off of his long legs.

He suddenly felt strange, this was probably one of the only times he had been bashful during sex in his entire life and he was acutely aware of how vulnerable and exposed his naked body was. 

 

“WOAH!” Emily clapped her hand over her mouth still staring “What is that?!”

 

“Way to make a guy feel confident” Adam blushed profusely wondering if this whole thing was a terrible mistake

 

Her eyes snapped up to his then and a thought stole across her face as if she was recalculating her response “I just mean, I’ve never seen one that… big” she bit her bottom lip almost excitedly “Damn your fans were right, it’s not even hard too!”

 

“EMILY!” Adam shouted covering his face with his hands as he laughed hysterically

 

“WHAT!? Do you know how unfair it is that a gay guy is hung like that?! I’m feeling victimized, it is an affront to all womankind” she joined in with the laughter

 

Once the laughter had ebbed away again, a seemingly common theme of this whole experience Emily proceeded to take Adam’s penis into her mouth bobbing her head up and down energetically.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked pulling what he often referred to as his ‘stank face’

She pulled off for a moment confusion written all over her face “huh?”

 

He rolled his eyes “you actually have to touch it with your hand, this isn’t bobbing for apples down at the summer fayre”

 

“You know giving a blow job is essentially sucking cock right?”

 

“Yes, but that’s not all it takes! You have to use your hand and your mouth. Lick, suck, nibble and stroke, not that annoying choking thing porn stars do that’s so unattractive” he babbled    

      

She rolled her eyes in faux annoyance “Are you going to critique me all through this?”

 

“It is after all an experiment… so maybe!”

 

Not bothering to respond this time she did as suggested and wrapped her hand around his shaft, he wasn’t hard yet a mixture of not being attracted to her gender and the alcohol.

Within a few strokes he was getting there though, especially when he closed his eyes and tried to think about a nice man having his hands all over him, though his mind drifted off to his pretty blonde straight bassist and he bit his bottom lip as he imagined him instead.

She drew a wet line with her tongue from base to tip whilst using her hand to gently massage his balls, he indicated his approval with a low breathy moan as his body started to respond now.

 

Suddenly Adam felt a large amount of something wet hit the tip of his cock and his eyes flew open in shock, glancing down he stared directly at her before asking “What are you doing?” it was quite clear what she was doing really, but he couldn’t stop himself asking the redundant question.

“Adding saliva, why?”

 

“That’s gross! Don’t do that! You don’t have to spit on it and rub it in. again that’s something glorified for porn, just the heat of a mouth is enough”

 

She huffed out a sigh, clearly irritated “are you always a control freak? Damn no wonder your past conquests have said you were a nightmare”

 

He frowned “I’m not a control freak, but I know what I like and unlike heterosexual men I like to communicate that to my partner. There should always be communication where sex is concerned”

 

“Alright, alright” she conceded grabbing a tissue from the box on the side to wipe off the offending saliva, she raised an eyebrow as if silently asking if that was better and when he nodded continued her task once more.

This time though she did exactly what he wanted, making sure to keep her hand moving up and down and round in something close to a carousel motion whilst her mouth licked and sucked his tip.

She took him all the way to the back of her throat a couple times and swallowed around him until he was about to come, she pulled off and sat back allowing his impending orgasm to dissipate and him to collect himself whilst she searched for a condom, she didn’t want him coming yet.

 

Finally finding one in his left hand bedside cabinet Emily wasted no time ripping it out of its packaging and rolling it down over Adam’s hard cock. He eyed her warily as she removed her panties and bra and straddled his hips, hovering above him as if waiting for permission.   

She had a beautiful body, there was no getting away from it but Adam suddenly grasped the seriousness of the whole situation and wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to do. He was a great believer in fully exploring sexuality and experiencing new things but what if it changed him somehow, or changed their dynamic as friends.

 

“You alright?” she asked curiosity etched on her face

 

“Yeah, I think so” was all he could manage in response

 

Sensing what the problem is she leant forward to stroke his face gently, it wasn’t a romantic gesture but more of a calming tactic as if she thought he would push her away and run given half the chance and it made him smile to himself

 

“We can only try it, if you don’t feel comfortable or you don’t like it you can just say and I’ll stop. Okay?”

 

“Since when did you become the man in this equation?”

 

She pulled a face “Well you do wear more make up then me so….”

 

He rolled his eyes dramatically “Okay, well how do we…” he trailed off looking nervous again, something neither of them were used to because Adam was always the confident one.

 

“Just let me take care of all that, just try and enjoy the ride” she smiled reassuringly as she moved his hands to her hips. His arms locked in position like a deer in the headlights as he asked “erm, do we need lube?”

She laughed a light musical laugh “Nope, self-lubricating” a cheeky wink accompanying it

 

He nodded keeping eye contact “let’s try this then” it was his way of giving her the green light so there would be no confusion between them. She leant forward and touched his lips gently with her own the taste of her vanilla scent seeping into his pores.

As she moved back to her original position he watched as she lined herself up with him, she gazed at him as she sank down onto him the warm wetness of her body surrounding him and making the air escape from his lungs like an unwritten melody.

She gave him a few seconds to get use to the feeling, watching him carefully for any signs of discomfort emotional or otherwise. It was so different to Adam and he wasn’t entirely sure about it at first, it was so wet which was pleasurable sure and damn she was tight and soft but it was so strange that he couldn’t help but get caught up in the fascination of how their bodies connected.

 

Seeing that he was okay, even if he was staring a little too intently at her vagina as if he thought it was something strange and unusual, Emily began to set a rhythm as she rocked her hips back and forward riding him gently at first but growing steadily faster.

She was clearly enjoying herself Adam thought amused as she had her head thrown back one hand in her hair, the other on his chest as she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

Was it normal for woman to make those kinds of noises? Sure guys moaned but not like this, men were more raw and animalistic than woman and they made much more appealing noises when you were getting it right in Adam’s opinion, how could heterosexual men find this alluring?

 

Sure he liked the feeling of something wet and warm around his cock, but other than that all this rocking wasn’t really doing anything for Adam which in all honesty relieved him, maybe this wasn’t going to change him after all he thought as she started twitching and making strange faces whilst moaning his name something which made him cringe slightly.

It wasn’t long before her climax took her over and she came with a loud ‘URGH!’ as her petite body shivered and her eyes reopened lazily to look at his politely uninterested face.

 

“Oh didn’t you come?” she asked through the haze of her orgasm

 

“I don’t think this is a good position for me” he said almost apologetically as she eyed him concerned

 

“Oh, well do you want a go?” she rolled onto her back beside him indicating that he should try being on top this time

 

“I suppose so but…”

 

“What? Isn’t it the same as when guys lay on their back and take it? I can put it in for you if that’s easier?”

 

He snorted a laugh but when he saw her face looking disappointed he covered it with a cough “I mean, I can be pretty rough sometimes and I don’t want to hurt you” it wasn’t entirely a lie, all of Adam’s past partners could tell you he liked to be dominant during sex and that usually resulted in him pounding people into oblivion.

 

She set her jaw in response as if accepting some unspoken challenge “I am not a china doll, I can take it as well as any butt slut thank you!” she was adorable when she was slightly inconvenienced Adam thought.   

Realizing she wasn’t going to quit and feeling his adventurous side coming back to resurgence Adam shrugged an easy okay before disposing of the used condom and replacing it with a fresh one from the nightstand.

 

“If I say a guy’s name when I come though, you can’t get mad!” he warned cocking an eyebrow as he moved between her open legs

 

“Honey, I don’t care if you call me every name on sesame street as long as you get off” now she looked amused.

 

Adam just shook his head in exasperation but bit back the retort as he lined himself up “You know it’s the top one right? I don’t do Anal” she worried her lip between her teeth and he shot her a reproachful look

 

“Like I don’t know what an asshole is”

 

“That’s my point! You know factory settings and all that” she grinned sarcastically at him.

 

He stroked himself a few times coaxing his cock to get hard again, it didn’t take too much imagining as her body was just as slim and small as his beautiful bassists who he was currently imagining in her stead.

Once he was ready he lined up against her feeling his tip rubbing against her entrance making her moan again, something he tried to block out as he pushed steadily inside her again.

He bottomed out as she made a strangled noise and grabbed at his shoulders painfully “Oh god, oh god, oh god” she chanted digging her nails in harshly

 

“It’s okay, give it a minute you’ll adjust I promise” he said soothingly as her face reddened with the effort, seeing her discomfort he drew her up so they were pressed chest to chest as he whispered in her ear “if it’s too much we can stop, just tell me” dropping a kiss to her soft cascading hair

 

Her whole body relaxed then as she melted into him her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck, after a few short moments of regaining her composure she moved to press her lips against his again while mumbling “let’s do this”

 

Adam laid Emily back down his larger frame covering hers he nuzzled the space between her breasts, her hand raking steadily through his hair as he steeled himself.

Once he was ready he pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting back into her both of their breathing hitching at the swirl of sensations coursing through them.

It was Adams turn to close his eyes now as visions of a nice blonde man swam behind his closed lids and he imagined slowly fucking his bassist right in that straight pretty little ass of his.

 

His rhythm was building slowly amid all the sharp intakes of breath and loud moans until he was pounding into her harder than he had first thought possible. He felt guilty somewhere in the back of his endorphin flooded mind because he knew he should be enjoying this moment with Emily herself not using her as a vessel for his pent up sexual frustrations towards someone he could never have.

But at the same time he didn’t think he could make it good for either of them if he didn’t have something that turned him on for reference, because as much as he tried he knew he’d never be attracted to the female gender no matter what they did together so he may as well make it good for her troubles right?

 

He finally opened his eyes as his guilt outweighed his own need for a climax only to find that she had her eyes closed, mouth hanging open as she writhed and twisted the sheets she was laying on in her hands.

Her moans and the arching of her back informing him that he was doing something right he ploughed on, rhythm growing harder as he thrust in and out mumbling dirty things to himself under his breath almost like a motivational speech.

He imagined that face Tommy Joe makes when he pulls his hair roughly on stage, or when Adam stands behind him and simulates thrusting against that tight little ass while he strokes that bass guitar.

What would his name sound like on Tommy Joes lips? Would he beg him to fuck him with those subservient little eyes of his, perfect lips forming the moan that would escape from his chest as Adam pounded his virgin hole.

 

Hips bucking out of rhythm as his dirty thoughts took over, he felt Emily come for the second time that night the mixture of the warmth and the saturation helping to trigger his own orgasm as he finally cried out “Urgh Tommy Joe!” as it hit him full force.

Exhausted and panting he rolled off of her onto his sweaty back, the sheets feeling cool against his overheated skin. They were both silent for a little while as they took stock of everything that happened and the hangover began to kick in.

 

“That was amazing” Emily’s voice broke the silence sleepily

 

“Yeah it felt good, but I definitely still like men” Adam yawned adding a quick “No offense” for good measure

 

She laughed tiredness ebbing its way into her tone “I can tell, who’s Tommy Joe?”

 

Adam sighed “just some straight guy I know”

 

“Oh good” Emily replied with a sly smile

 

Adam was confused “What do you mean?”

 

She rolled onto her side tucking her hands under the side of her face as she met his gaze evenly “Well, that was the best sex and the biggest penis I have ever had. So if I have to suffer knowing that a gay guy who is completely unobtainable is my best ever lay then you should be stuck suffering a crush on a straight man”

 

“Bitch” Adam said playfully

 

“Fag” Emily countered with nothing but adoration for her longtime friend

 

After the hysterical laughter subsided Adam added wistfully “There goes my gold star status I guess”

 

“It was my pleasure and an honor”

“I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else” he kissed her forehead tenderly before rolling away from her and tagging onto the last statement “Now if you don’t mind, this old hungover fag needs his beauty sleep!”

 

And so they laid there as the sun peaked through the curtains and the world began to wake from its slumber once more, just Adam and Emily after a very weird adventure.    


End file.
